


Соперница

by Harly_Packs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: Нет, Пэгги не видела Стива Роджерса. Зато очень хорошо слышала





	Соперница

**Author's Note:**

> От появления Пэгги ни один старбакс не пострадал.
> 
> Написано на фест "Войны до бесконечности".

Комната, где хранятся архивы, маленькая и пыльная. Пэгги достает очередную коробку, с неудовольствием отмечая, как на юбку ложится очередная полоса пыли. После переезда штаба в Лозанну все приходится искать заново и уходит слишком много времени, а его можно было бы потратить с куда большей пользой. До некоторых коробок она даже не может дотянуться, настолько высоко и далеко их задвинули. 

Рассеянно отряхивая юбку от пыли, Пэгги прислушивается к приближающимся голосам. В этой части штаба мало кто бывает, слишком много коридоров в огромном доме. "Кого это сюда занесло?" – думает она, рассеянно просматривая очередную папку в тот момент, когда голоса затихают где-то совсем рядом. А в следующую секунду слышит глухой удар о дверь, словно кого-то впечатали в нее. Или просто очень плотно прижали. 

– Ш-ш-ш... – негромко бормочет чей-то смутно знакомый голос. – Подожди...

Пэгги в недоумении приподнимает голову. Похоже, ей не повезло, и влюбленная парочка нашла приют именно под ее дверью. 

Хотя почему ей? Это им не повезло, этим незадачливым любовникам. Она откладывает папку, уже собираясь выйти и сказать все, что думает о романах в неподходящее время и неподходящем месте, но в следующий момент слышит:

– Господи... как я соскучился! – за дверью шуршит, словно кто-то нетерпеливо ерзает и трется спиной по некрашеной поверхности. Старая дверь отлично пропускает звуки, стоны на выдохе снова прерываются звуками поцелуев. – Стой... подожди, дай я...

В этот момент Пэгги наконец узнает один из голосов.

Стив. Стив Роджерс.

Она стоит, как пораженная громом. Все верно, это Стив Роджерс, но совсем не тот Стив Роджерс, которого она знает. Знала. 

А Лоррейн не теряла зря времени.

– Да, вот так... Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю... – дверь вздрагивает и это вне всякого сомнения тяжесть мощного мужского тела. Даже если бы она не узнала голос, кто, кроме Стива мог бы вжимать свою партнершу в дверь так, что дверная коробка вздрагивает и скрипит, а из щелей под потолком сыпется старая известка?

В других обстоятельствах Пэгги, может, даже посочувствовала бы Лоррейн. Но не сегодня, не сейчас, когда ее лапает Роджерс, который еще полгода назад не знал, как пригласить девушку на танец, а сейчас трахает секретарш в пустых коридорах штаба. От ярости и обиды звенит в ушах и сжимаются кулаки.

В тишине коридора отчетливо звенит пряжка ремня.

– Стой, не здесь же... – горячо шепчет Стив. – Иди за мной.

Снова порывистые шорохи, словно любовники никак не могут заставить себя расцепить объятия, а затем шаги начинают быстро удаляться. Пэгги прислушивается, пытаясь разобрать знакомый цокот каблучков Лоррейн, но слышит только скрип и шуршание солдатских ботинок.

Она дергает ручку и понимает, что день неудач еще не закончился. Напор перевозбужденного Роджерса оказался настолько силен, что дверь в комнату заклинило.

Получить долгожданную свободу ей удается только спустя час, когда в архив случайно заглядывает кто-то из офицеров Филлипса. Пэгги выслушивает извинения офицера вперемешку с обещаниями немедленно проверить все остальные двери и молчит. Настоящую причину происшествия она оставляет при себе.

Лоррейн сидит на своем месте и выглядит безупречно. Словно и не тискалась с Капитаном Америка меньше чем полчаса назад в пыльных коридорах. Пэгги бросает быстрый взгляд под стол – вместо щегольских туфелек у Лоррейн на ногах теплые кожаные сапожки.

А в штабе словно сговорились.

– Где Роджерс? Где ваш бравый капитан?

Даже полковник не остается в стороне.

– Не видели Роджерса? Он же был с вами. Увидите, скажите – он срочно нужен.

"Нет, не видела. Зато очень хорошо слышала".

Но когда Стив попадается ей на глаза пару часов спустя, Пэгги уже удается полностью вернуть привычное самообладание.

Стив Роджерс выглядит как всегда. Сосредоточенный, серьезный, приличный во всех смыслах молодой человек. К сожалению, Пэгги теперь слишком много знает.

Война быстро освобождает от неопытности. Во всех смыслах. Но невозможно не думать о том, что все это ужасно нечестно, ведь она была первой, она была единственной, – не считая старика Эрскина, конечно, – кто увидел, кто рассмотрел, кто полюбил его прежним. Обычным хлипким парнем, которого лупили в каждой подворотне Бруклина за упрямый характер, который не побоялся броситься на гранату и залезть в адскую машину Говарда.

Но мужчина остается мужчиной. Кто способен на красивый неспешный роман, когда близость смерти печет затылок, когда ты так горяч и молод, а теперь еще и силен и красив, когда пережитый в бою страх заставляет судорожно искать человеческое тепло, чтобы почувствовать себя живым?.. Может, ей тоже стоило быть откровенной? Жадной? Нетерпеливой? 

Пэгги боец. Она привыкла бороться – с Гитлером, с Гидрой, с мужчинами, в женщинами, с обстоятельствами. Бороться за все, что важно и дорого, даже если презираешь противника, даже если шансов очень мало. Даже когда их почти нет.

 

– Ты во мне дырку прожжешь, – не глядя на нее, Лоррейн двигает каретку. – Чего тебе?

Пэгги многозначительно молчит.

Раздраженно отпихнув машинку, Лоррейн резко разворачивается к ней.

– Эй, не знаю, что ты там себе надумала, но я сошла с дистанции. Чего и тебе желаю – как женщина женщине, – она непонятно подмигивает. – Или, может, ты хочешь знать – кто?

Лоррейн делает паузу и, видимо, читает по лицу – хочу! Да, я хочу это знать! – потому что злорадно заканчивает: – Ой, прости, не могу сказать. Не мой секрет. Хочешь – спроси доблестного Капитана сама.

Она отворачивается, без слов давая понять, что разговор закончен. Пэгги смотрит ей в спину.

А может в самом деле не она?..

Почему-то все это кажется Пэгги странным. Чтобы сучка отступила без боя? И что – или кто? – заставляет ее молчать? Если она даже Филлипса в гневе не боится.

Не в силах не думать, она перебирает имена и лица всех женщин, которые бывают в штабе. Их не так много, и уж точно ни одна из них не красивее Лоррейн. Зато, быть может, доступнее? Пэгги злится на себя, что слишком много думает об этом, но куда больше злится на Стива. Он ведет себя как обычно, и ей хочется, наплевав на всю вежливость, спросить в лицо – кто? Кто она? С кем ты шепчешься в пустых коридорах, о ком думаешь, уходя в себя в самые неожиданные моменты? Кто заставляет твое лицо делаться мягче, убирает строгость с лица?

И если у вас и правда любовь, зачем вообще прячешься? Капитану Америка можно если не все, то очень многое, его не осудят за роман, тем более, замужних женщин в штабе нет.

У тебя нет права на вопросы, – честно говорит она себе, – вы даже не встречаетесь. Ваш красивый как мираж в пустыне флирт не дает тебе права ни на вопросы, ни на ответы.

Пэгги скрывает свою злость и ревность, и чем сильнее эти чувства терзают ее, тем лучше скрывает. По крайней мере, ей так кажется.

К счастью, Стив слишком занят после Аццано – планами Филлипса и своим старым другом.

Сержант Джеймс Барнс, симпатичный парень – таких сотни на улицах Лондона и Нью-Йорка. Смазливых, щегольски одетых, жадных до жизни и удовольствий. 

Из некоторых даже получаются неплохие солдаты.

Однако подрастерявший на дорогах войны свои самоуверенность и смазливость Барнс все равно интуитивно ей не нравится. Впрочем, это взаимно. Очевидно, что парень не умеет быть любезным с дамочкой, которая его отшила, но это не проблемы Пэгги, что кое-кто не умеет держать удар. 

Она встречает его в очередной раз возле штаба, сержант наверняка ищет своего капитана. Барнс бросает на Пэгги короткий взгляд и отводит глаза.

Неожиданно ей хочется быть с ним добрее. Джеймс Барнс не самый приятный человек из тех, кого она знает, но в эту минуту Пэгги неожиданно чувствует с ним какую-то душевную близость. Ведь он единственный из всех здесь, кто знает Стива, как она, кто знал и видел его прежним. А темный блеск его глаз так хорошо ей знаком по глазам тех, кто пережил плен и пытки, кто ходил в атаку и выжил после шквального огня – единственный из полка. 

– Ты что-то хотел? – мягко спрашивает она. – Я могу передать Стиву, что ты его искал.

– Передать Стиву? – тянет он, а в глазах снова это непонятное выражение. Вместо ответной улыбки на лице Барнса мелькает гримаса – кривая и неловкая, словно он пытался ее сдержать. Но не смог. – Не нужно, я сам передам.

Неприязнь возвращается с прежней силой.

 

Пэгги сидит в кабинете со Стивом наедине. У них много работы, нужно разработать новый маршрут для команды, выяснить все детали операции и ничего не забыть. Потому что по-прежнему дело прежде всего. А личное подождет.

Стив сидит к ней лицом так близко, что можно хорошо рассмотреть оттеняющие глаза густые ресницы, плотно сжатые сухие губы и морщинки на лбу. Говорят, в бою Капитан Америка смел – слишком смел – и излишне безрассуден. Однако в момент разработки операции он строг и сосредоточен, а его памяти и внимательности можно только позавидовать – никакой небрежности, ни единой упущенной детали. 

Раздается короткий резкий стук, а затем дверь приоткрывается – из коридора тянет по ногам холодным воздухом, и Пэгги машинально поджимает ступни. Стив неохотно отвлекается от карты, бросает взгляд ей за спину, а уже в следующую секунду лицо его меняется. Загораются сдержанной радостью глаза, а линия губ смягчается в далеком намеке на улыбку.

И Пэгги понимает, там, у нее за спиной стоит сейчас ее соперница, та самая, которую она так долго и безуспешно ищет. 

"Уйди. Просто уйди", – мелькает малодушная мысль.

– Капитан, там ребята собрались, хотели обсудить миссию. А Морита говорит, ему нужно больше времени, чтобы подготовить технику. 

Такой знакомый акцент – тягучий и ленивый, только интонации совсем другие.

– Я понял, сержант. Скоро буду, – ровным голосом отвечает Стив. – И передай Морите, что время есть, мы еще не готовы выдвигаться.

Возникает пауза, но Пэгги знает, что в наступившей тишине разговор продолжается уже без слов.

"Я приду".

"Я жду".

Невозможно, он мужчина, он просто друг, старый друг, который знал Стива раньше! Парень из Бруклина, такой же как все, самый обычный, таких сотни, если не тысячи. Уникальным его делает разве что любовь Стива.

Пэгги стискивает в кулаке карандаш.

Дверь хлопает – негромко, но слишком резко, – и Пэгги вздрагивает. Стив смотрит на нее в упор. Она отводит глаза.

Сержант Джеймс Барнс. Единственный, сумевший пережить изолятор Аццано, единственный, кто знал Стива с самого детства. Просто единственный. Тот, ради кого Стив без колебаний рванул в самоубийственный поход за линию фронта. 

Пэгги поднимает глаза и снова натыкается на тяжелый взгляд Стива. Никаких сомнений, он все понял – так же, как все поняла она.

– Прости, – наконец говорит он.

Она принимает решение как всегда быстро.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – пальцы дрожат, но совсем немного. – Давай вернемся к карте?

Пэгги боец. 

Но с некоторыми вещами бороться бесполезно.


End file.
